Chaos and Order
by White Fire7
Summary: While staying at Camp Half-Blood, Paris tries to figure out who he is. Could he really be a son of Athena as they say? Or maybe the child of a goddess from a foreign world? Because Viridi knows, and she's certainly not telling.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's finally not a one-shot! But who knows? Maybe I'll turn out to be lazy and never finish. Hopefully that won't be the case, because I'm really excited about this one.**

**By the way, it's been a while since I've read Percy Jackson, so feel free to contact me if I get something wrong. **

**Rated T, but if you could handle Kid Icarus: Uprising and/or Percy Jackson you should be fine.**

**Spoilers!**

* * *

_ This isn't right._

But then again nothing felt right. Everything from his head to his stomach was spinning around in a confused rush. His vision was fuzzy, he couldn't think straight, and he was struggling to maintain his balance.

And where was he anyway?

He took a few deep breaths. As his mind started clearing he could make out the shapes of trees against a darkening sky. They made him feel lost, as if he was trapped inside an endless labyrinth of leaves and thorns. It was a feeling he wasn't fond of, one that almost felt familiar somehow.

Once his stomach calmed down he dared himself to take a few steps. The leaves made a lot of noise under his feet. The crunching felt reassuring, yet somewhat ominous. They made him realize that he was all alone, with no one to feel afraid with, no one to call for help, no one to save him...

He decided to continue walking forward. No regular forest went on forever. Whether it took him days or even weeks, he had to come to the edge eventually. As he moved along he spotted a few berry bushes. He didn't risk eating them. Most of the berries were yellow, which normally meant poison. His stomach sank as he realized that he was starving. Would he have to resort to eating bugs? At least he'd have a story to tell if he survived the forest. He wasn't sure who he'd tell it to, though. As far as he knew he didn't have any friends, no family, not even a pet to share his story with.

_ Why am I here? _He asked himself as he started climbing up a hill. All he could remember was a falling sensation, and before that it was just darkness. The more he thought about it, the foggier his mind grew. Maybe a drink could clear his head. He wished that he could tell his past self to pack a bottle of water right now. The streams around here were probably filled with mud. It didn't matter anyway, since he couldn't find one through the dim forest light.

He finally arrived at the top of the steep hill. He peered down into the valley before him and stared.

There was a campground below him.

He could tell it was a campground because of the campfires that dotted the valley, and the cabins that were stretched out in a line. Everywhere he looked people were moving around, or sitting near a fire. His face lit up. Maybe someone down there would have some marshmallows or some trail mix they could share. He was about to make his way down when he heard a grunting noise behind him.

Something breathing down his shirt. His heart beat faster as he tried to imagine what it could be. A bear? A wolf? Or, even worse, a Clubberskull? Wait, where had that last one come from? It was most likely just the nervous rushing of his thoughts.

He cautiously turned around. Looking intently into his face was a very angry-looking dragon.

Heart racing now, he took off as quickly as he could down the hill. Running turned out not to be the best plan, as he soon tripped on a root and tumbled all the way down the hill. He tried to get up as quickly as he could, but to no use. Those few seconds where he hesitated were all it took for the dragon to catch up and pin him back down. He could feel the dragon's hot breath on his face, drool seeping into his shirt, his heart pounding harder by the second.

Was this how he was going to die? It all seemed like a waste. He didn't even have any memories to flash in front of his eyes. The cuts and scrapes covering his body suddenly didn't sting quite so much anymore, not as much as the wound he was about to receive.

He closed his eyes waiting for the dragon to make its move, and...

Then he heard a girl's voice. "Peleus!" she yelled. "You get off him this instant!"

He couldn't see the girl's face from where he was lying, but he could see the dragon's expression change a little, like it was suddenly disappointed. _Ha! _He thought. _Me one, dragon zip!_

"Come on Peleus, you do want your dinner tomorrow, correct?" the girl asked. "Because if not, then I can make arrangements."

The dragon shifted its gaze up, then down at the boy, then back up again. Clearly it was making a tough decision, as if this was an opportunity that was not to be missed. The boy gulped. What if the dragon decided that it wanted him more than whatever tomorrow's menu was? Those few seconds turned into minutes, then hours. Just as the situation was looking its worst, the dragon finally gave an annoyed grunt and slinked away.

The boy stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was he safe, but maybe he was even going to eat those snacks after all. As he turned to thank his rescuer, he realized just how exhausted he was. His vision blurred, and he would have fallen to the ground again if he hadn't been caught by the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't muster the strength to reply. His eyelids were drooping, and everything else in his body was tingling. As he slowly fell asleep, the girl carefully lowered him to the leaf-covered ground with promises that everything would be better soon.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave a review! I might not be able to update as fast as I want to, so please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: *Sips tea* What? I wasn't slacking.**

***Looks at calendar and chokes on tea* What? Why didn't anyone tell me it was November already?**

**Sorry about that. Anyway, big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It's really encouraging.**

**P.S I changed the rating. I didn't like it. If you have any complaints, please let me know.**

The girl's name was Felicity.

Felicity now had a problem.

Was it normal for strangers to appear like this? It didn't seem normal. Why hadn't she been taught how to deal with these things? Nobody told her anything until it was too late.

She took a few deep breaths. It was simple; there had to be at least several people at Camp Half-Blood with experience in this. All she had to do was bring him to the main office, the "Big House", and the matter would be over quickly.

Felicity secured her ponytail and began to carry the boy. Her limbs quivered a bit, but she kept on going. She went two feet, then five, struggling, but still believing she could make it...

After ten feet, she collapsed under the weight.

She sat up and sighed. She should have known this would happen. She wasn't as strong as the other girls, being new and all. She glanced over at the cabins in the distance. Surely someone wouldn't mind helping, right?

She called out, but no response came. She tried a few more times, but to no avail. She flopped into the soft grass. What was the point? People were too busy getting ready for bed, anyway. It was best not to bother them anymore.

She relaxed a bit. She could just sleep there. It would be easy. The night was pleasantly warm, and the ground was only a little wet from a recent rain. She thought about it for a while, but decided against it. The mosquitoes would bite her all night, and she couldn't leave the kid all by himself.

She got up and stood over him. She couldn't see very well, but she could tell that he had to be about fourteen or fifteen. He actually looked kind of peaceful despite being scratched and messy.

No point in standing here, though. She would just have to carry him inch by inch, no matter how long it took. Felicity stooped down. She was about to lift him for the second time that night when a girl's voice behind her said "Hey, did you need something?"

Felicity whirled around. She didn't know the other girl personally, but she knew her name.

Her name was Bridget.

"Hey, are you in there?" Bridget asked. "You were the one yelling, right?"

Felicity realized that she had been silent. "Oh, yeah," she said "I'm trying to get this kid up to the Big House, see..."

Bridget examined the boy. "Is he a friend of yours?" she asked. "I don't think I've seen him around."

"It's complicated," Felicity explained. "Help me out, and I'll explain on the way."

Bridget agreed. "You know," she said, "There's actually something I've been meaning to try, and this is the perfect chance."

Bridget mysteriously held an arm up. Felicity realized that she was going to use magic.

Bridget had inherited the raven hair and deep emerald eyes of her mother, Hecate. Hecate was the goddess of magic, and Bridget also seemed to have her power.

Bridget wasn't the only one with a goddess for a mother; nearly everyone at Camp Half-Blood was the offspring of a god. The camp itself had been designed to protect the young demigods from the flesh-hungry monsters that prowled the outside world. Peleus, the dragon, was supposed to guard the Golden Fleece, which in turn kept danger at bay.

Felicity had been thinking about Peleus. Had the boy been messing with the Fleece? If so, why? And if not, then why was Peleus mad?

Meanwhile, Bridget had successfully managed to cast a levitating spell. The boy slowly flew four feet in the air and bobbed in place.

"That ought to do it," she said. "Let's see how long this works."

The two girls walked along, the boy floating ahead of them. Felicity told the story about how he had fallen down the hill, then Peleus' attack, and finally what she had been doing just before Bridget arrived. The other girl listened intently.

"It's amazing that you were there just in time." Bridget said. "Imagine the mess we'd have if you hadn't."

"Actually," Felicity explained, "I don't think it was just coincidence. I kind of... sensed him there. Like he was a magnet pulling at me."

"Hmm." Bridget lost herself in thought. "Now that you mention it, there does seem to be something off about him. I can't place it though."

They continued in silence. They soon passed the cabins. Twelve were beautifully decorated to honor their respective god, and eight were still unfinished.

The only thing Felicity knew about the unfinished cabins was that some goof named Percy Jackson had requested they be built for the children of the minor gods as his reward for winning the Second Titan War. She always laughed a bit at the thought; she had seen Percy at camp, and it seemed a little impossible that such a person could order the gods around like that. Still, she was grateful, so she couldn't complain.

She always sighed when thinking about it. She hadn't been claimed by a god yet, but she knew it would happen soon. Percy had also made sure of that.

Right now, something caught her interest. "Hey, Bridget," she said. "Why aren't you staying in Cabin Eleven with the other minor demigods?"

"I thought it made more sense to stay in the Hecate Cabin," said Bridget.

"But it doesn't even have a roof yet!" Felicity said

"I know," said Bridget. "But that's the exciting part. I'm all by myself, and it makes for good magic practice. For example, I recently discovered a way to keep rain away. It's a small spell, but it'll be useful someday, you'll see."

They passed Cabins Five, Four, Three, Two, and then finally Cabin One. Eventually they arrived at the building known as the Big House.

Bridget lowered the body on the front porch. "Look," she said, "I'm gonna go now. This place kind of makes me feel uncomfortable."

"That's okay," Felicity said. "Thanks again for your help."

"Hey, don't mention it," Bridget said. Maybe it was just the bad light, but a second later Bridget walked away and vanished. Felicity was alone.

She didn't know why knocking on the door felt like such an effort. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't know the people behind the door very well. Maybe it was the fact that the boy's presence could mean so much for Camp Half-Blood. If that was the case, hesitating wasn't going to make things any better. She worked up her courage and knocked.

The door was opened by a centaur. It was Chiron, the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. Felicity felt hopeful. If anyone would know what to do, it was him.

"I'm in a bit of a situation," she explained, gesturing towards the body on the porch.

They brought the boy inside, and set him down on a couch. As Felicity repeated her story, she became aware of one peculiar detail. Earlier she had blamed it on the dimming light, but now she could see it clearly.

The boy had green hair.

It didn't look dyed; this was a pure, deep color that was spread evenly across the top of his head. She supposed it could be dyed. After all, she had no experience. Her dark brown hair wasn't easy to color.

Despite this distraction, she was able to finish her tale. Chiron sat quietly for a while. "I'll need some time to think." he finally said. "Come back tomorrow, and I'll give you my opinion."

"Thank you, sir!" she said. She exited the building and strolled out into the warm night air.

Despite the uncertainty, Felicity found she was growing excited. She stopped walking, and looked back at the Big House. She smiled and whispered softly to the boy, as if he could hear her.

"I hope we can get along, no matter what happens." she said. "Goodnight!"

**Please feel free to review. It won't take long, and it'll be really helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: From now on, I'm going to try to be less lazy.**

Meanwhile, the stranger was having a dream.

He was standing behind a beautiful woman and a young boy who were sitting in front of a mirror. He could see himself in the reflection, but to his surprise neither one of the pair seemed to notice him. The woman appeared to be too busy playing with the boy's wings.

"Come on, Pit," the woman was saying, "You know we have to do something about your bald spot."

"But I've already told you," the boy protested, "I am NOT doing a comb over!"

"What else do you expect me to do?" she asked. "It's going to be a while before the feathers grow back."

"You know what?" the boy said. "I'm not worried about it anymore."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Balding is a sign of age, and age is a sign of experience. Trust me, people are going to see it and realize how tough I am."

The woman laughed. "Of course they will."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

But the stranger wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was staring at himself in the mirror.

He found it very odd how he had the exact same hair color as the lady. He looked a little closer and gasped as he realized that they also had the exact same eyes, almost the same face shape… The similarity was a little terrifying.

The woman suddenly turned around in alarm.

"Is everything all right?" the boy asked.

"It's nothing, "she said calmly. "I just thought I saw…" But the scene faded and vanished before she could finish.

As the stranger drifted into dreamless sleep, he got the odd feeling that she was talking about him…

* * *

Felicity was having dreams of her own.

Scenes of things breaking, shattering, and catching on fire violently danced in her head. She desperately tried to stop them, but every time she found herself powerless.

Then she heard shouting.

"_This is all your fault!"_

"_When will you get out of here?"_

"_You ruin everything!"_

_Please stop,_ she would cry, _I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it…_

Until eventually she was standing in front of a burning building, tears streaming from her face.

_Please, just go away! _she tried to scream, but no words came out.

The image vanished.

Now she was facing the boy with the green hair. He was smiling and holding out a hand, as if to say, "_Come with me_". The gesture felt strangely comforting. She felt her fears slipping away as she extended her own hand to take his.

As soon as she touched him, his body twisted into a hideous, disgusting shape. She jerked back as a red mist surrounded them. Vision blurred, mist evilly fogging her senses, Felicity felt a new, fresh fear take over.

_Admit it, _a raspy voice hissed. _Just_ _accept who you are. Accept what lies inside you._

_What are you talking about? _Felicity said. _Accept who I am? I don't even know who I am!_

_Foolish girl…_ The voice muttered.

Felicity didn't want any more to do with this. _Don't panic, _she commanded herself. _Don't panic! It's just a dream!_

She jolted awake. She was breathing heavily and sweating a little.

She didn't want to go back to sleep. She wanted to tell someone, but the last time she did that she was told that weird dreams were natural and that she needed to get used to them.

She sighed and closed her eyes. All she could do now was wait for the morning to come…

* * *

Bridget was having a sleepless night.

She looked up at the stars. She couldn't stop thinking ever since Felicity had mentioned that there was something off about the new kid. She knew that she was just frustrating herself, but she couldn't help it. It was just that important.

_Who am I kidding?_ She soon thought. _I can lie here speculating, but speculation won't help anything._

No, what she needed was to see him again…

She crawled out of bed and began the trip back to the Big House. Her heart raced thinking about how exciting the whole thing seemed; Everyone asleep, being alone in the night, going off on a stealth mission…

She eventually reached the window that looked into the room the boy was sleeping in. Everything was silent and peaceful. Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary.

"Shoot"_, _she muttered under her breath. _Coming here was a waste of time._

But just then, she thought she could make out a sort of unusual noise coming from inside the cabin. Now here was something worth further investigation.

She carefully climbed in through the window and tiptoed to the couch. Now that she was close enough to hear more clearly, she could hear that the sound was coming from the boy. She leaned in to have a listen. He was repeating something over and over again, only barely audible. Bridget couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded a lot like "Pallas Athena, Pallas Athena…"

Bridget knew enough about Greek Mythology to recognize the full name of the goddess of wisdom. It didn't mean anything decisive, but it was enough to chew on for now.

Sadly, she wasn't going to get any more information from him in his current condition. She resolved to come back in the morning and gather more information later.

She went back to her cabin as silently as she had left it. She lay on her cot, and the darkness of sleep soon surrounded her and silenced every last bit of theorizing for the night…

* * *

The three children soundly slept under the light of the full moon. The only sound to be heard was the boy chanting the name "Palutena".

**Any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
